E-cigarettes, also known as electronic cigarettes, are mainly used to quit smoking and replace tobacco cigarettes. The e-cigarettes have similar appearance and taste to the tobacco cigarettes, but generally do not contain tar, suspended particles, and other harmful components found in the tobacco cigarettes. The e-cigarettes do not produce pervasive or lingering secondhand smoke. The e-cigarette is mainly composed of an atomizer and a power supply assembly. Usually, the atomizer includes a liquid storage tank, a heating element, and so on.
A liquid guiding member used for guiding e-liquid to the heating element is disposed between the heating element and the liquid storage tank, so that the e-liquid is distributed around and on the surface of the heating element and is heated by the heating element to produce an aerosol, and the liquid guiding member is generally made of a cotton material.
The e-cigarette usually heats and atomizes the e-liquid in the liquid storage tank by using the heating element, to produce an aerosol for a smoker. Increasing power of the e-cigarette decreases a resistance value of the heating element. When the e-cigarette operates, if a temperature of the heating element becomes higher as an electrifying time elapses, the liquid guiding member is prone to scorch due to the high temperature of the heating element and generate a burnt taste and a substance harmful to the human body. This not only affects the human health but also affects the aerosol taste. In addition, the heating element may be easily broken, shortening a service life of the heating element; the e-liquid exposed to the high temperature may even burst and injure an oral cavity of a user, affecting user experience of the e-cigarette.